I wish you
by Near Phantomhive
Summary: Superstições, mitos, lendas urbanas, sabedoria popular, crônicas fictícias. Tudo isso em que a maioria das pessoas acreditam, Yuuko descorda. Watanuki mostrará que um desses mitos, se torna realidade. Wat/Yuuko
1. Chapter 1

_Minha primeira fic de xxx Holic então peguem leve comigo xD. Estou ultimamente em um período de animes da Clamp. Atualmente estou assistindo Guerreiras Mágicas, Tsubasa chronicle, RG Veda e lendo miyuki chan in Wonderland._

_Bom espero que gostem da minha primeira fic de Holic, eu pelo menos adorei a história. Créditos a idéia do Cap 2 a minha professora de Português que me passou tal crônica que Yuuko irá contar._

_Direitos de xxx Holic reservado as 4 lindas autoras que fizeram essa obra maravilhosa da CLAMP e Boa leitura a todos._

* * *

**Desejos**

-Ei Watanuki! Eu vi uma estrela cadente ontem. Estava Na casa com meus pais, e fui no quintal tomar um pouco de ar. Ela é tão linda. Dizem que quando ver uma, tem que fazer um desejo, e esse desejo se realiza, sem nada em troca. – Himawari contava enquanto Doumeki e Watanuki vinham de volta para suas casas, menos Watanuki que iria para a loja. Doumeki estava com sua expressão de sempre, Himawari estava com seu passarinho que ganhara a pouco tempo de Watanuki, e como sempre, Watanuki estava andando com suas posições estranhas enquanto ouvia o que sua amada Himawari. Mas uma coisa lhe chamou atenção do que ela disse. Pedir um desejo, desejo ser realizado, sem preço a pagar. "Caramba! Pra que a Yuuko existe?" esse eram os pensamentos maliciosos de Watanuki.

Como não estava prestando atenção por onde andava, acaba trombando com Doumeki.

- Seu idiota!!!! Anda mais rápido!!! Pare de trombar em mim! Doumeki...- Escandaloso e berrante, Watanuki dizia com posições estranhas, novamente.

Doumeki nem dava atenção ao que ele dizia, apenas tampava seus ouvidos e pensava consigo mesmo que Watanuki sempre seria um idiota. Himawari ria, e pronunciava entre risos que Watanuki e Doumeki eram grandes amigos, e Watanuki sempre tentando tirar essa impressão que as pessoas tem deles dois com gestos estranhos e algumas vezes gritos. Ele nunca gritava com Himawari.

Chegou a um cruzamento em que Himawari tinha que se separar do grupo. A direção da casa dela com a dos dois eram opostas. Doumeki e Watanuki continuaram o caminho, nenhum dos dois falava nada. Doumeki entrou em seu templo e watanuki seguiu reto para a Loja de Yuuko. Chegando à porta, já começava.

- PRIMEIRO DE ABRRRIIILLL!!!! SAKÊ!!! – Um animal preto redondo, mais parecendo um manju, pulava no rosto de watanuki, impedindo-o de respirar e de olhar para frente.

- MOKONA SAI DAQUI!!!!! – Watanuki tentava tirar Mokona de seu rosto, com muito sacrifício, consegue pega-lo na mão.

- Yuuko-Sama está esperando você!

-Yuuko-Sama está esperando você!

Maru e Moro corriam em volta de Watanuki como sinais de boas vindas.

Watanuki entrou, foi direto para o centro da loja. Lá estava ela, toda jogada em seu sofá com o kimono desarrumado fazendo com que seu decote aumentasse mais do que o normal, com suas pernas de fora. Uma fumaça com um cheiro agradável lhe envolvia. Como sempre ela estava fumando seu delicado cachimbo.

-Yuuko-Sama, cheguei.

- Boa tarde, Watanuki. Como foi a escola hoje?

-Boa.

Nesse momento lhe veio a mente o que Himawari tinha dito. Watanuki queria muito perguntar isso a Yuuko, a feiticeira dimensional que sempre pedia algo em troca de tudo.

- Yuuko-Sama, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

- O que?

- Estrelas Cadentes.

Houve um silencio de poucos segundos. Watanuki permanecia em pé esperando sua resposta, que logo veio.

- Se vê-las alguma vez, seu desejo será realizado sem preços, não?

- Foi o que Himawari disse.

- Você acredita nisso?

- Claro que acredito em Himawari, ela é tão meiga, tão fofa!!!

Watanuki novamente com um sorriso bobo no rosto e com movimentos estranhos pronunciava.

- Não nisso, em Estrelas cadentes. Ainda lembra o que lhe disse na primeira vez em que nos encontramos?

- Para todo desejo há um preço equivalente, caso contrario, o equilíbrio do mundo não se manterá. – Watanuki voltava a seu estado normal ao responder a pergunta de sua mestra. Ele estava sério. Para o tipo de assunto que lhe interessava, ele agia como adulto. Isso para Yuuko era um ato curioso de se acompanhar. Uma mudança de humor rápida.

- Exato. Estrelas Cadentes¹ Dente de leão², Poço dos Desejos³ pulseiras que quando desgastam sozinhas realiza 3 pedidos feitos, gênios de lâmpadas, fadas madrinhas, patas de coelho entre outros são mitos criados pelos humanos que pensam que alguns objetos podem emitir sorte ou realizar tudo tem seu preço. Não existe objeto ou ser nenhum que realiza qualquer desejo, seja de ódio ou amor, sem um preço de valor equivalente. Pode se comparar também ao caso de não poder reviver quem já morreu. O preço de tal desejo é alto demais para um simples humano, ou até mesmo para quem usa magia ou é Deus. – Yuuko sentava-se e olhava-o com um sorriso em seu rosto.

Ela foi até Watanuki, e com seu dedo indicador levantou seu queixo e olhou nos olhos de seu empregado.

- Possui algum desejo? Se quiser posso realizá-lo, mas para isso precisará pagar um preço.

Watanuki estava estático, fazia tempo que não via ela falar isso para ele. Estava trabalhando com Yuuko a mais de 2 anos. Pelo jeito, o preço de seu desejo foi alto, e ainda com os "fiados" que fazia enquanto estava trabalhando aumentara mais ainda.

Ele possuía um desejo, mas não sabia qual era. Não tinha idéia, mas sentia que ele tinha um desejo dentro de si. E pensava 5 ou 6 vezes antes de pedi-lo a Yuuko. Claro, quando descobrir o que é.

Horas se passaram e Watanuki estava na cozinha, fazendo o jantar de sua mestra. Já era noite. Maru, Moro e Mokona estava na cozinha ajudando-o.

-Mokona o Sal!

-Sal pro Watanuki!! Puuu!

- Peixe, Peixe!

-Peixe, Peixe!

Maru e Moro dançavam alegremente dentro da pequena cozinha.

Yuuko se encontrava no jardim da loja. Tinha o habito de olhar o céu enquanto bebia seu tão amado sakê. Ao olhar para a lua, esboçava um sorriso.

-Entendo...

Ela dirige seu pequeno copo aos seus lábios e tomava um gole. Contaria uma pequena história para seus "amigos" hoje a noite após o jantar. No dia seguinte, levaria Mokona e Watanuki ao Cemitério.

_

* * *

_

Oi de novo!!! E aí gostaram do Capitulo 1? Querem que eu continue?? Mandem Review!!! Agora vamos ao Vocabulário! (obs: Vocabulário é tudo que a Yuuko explicou a Watanuki em relação a estrelas cadentes. É que eu não sei colocar o numero 4,5,6... como expoente. Aí coloquei até o 3)

**Estrelas Cadentes:** Todos sabem a famosa expressão de "estrela caindo" ou "estrela cadente". Dizem que quando ver uma, faça um desejo e ele se realiza em um prazo de 48 horas.

**Dente de Leão:** É aquela florzinha que você assopra os "pelosinhos" faz um desejo. Na "Era do gelo" a preguiça come a florzinha amarela (que é o dente de Leão) e os Rinocerontes correm atrás dele porque era o ultimo e eles queriam comer.

**Poço dos Desejos:** Jogue uma moedinha e faça um pedido. No caso, há uma troca. Ele paga um preço que é a moeda. Mas dependendo do desejo, o preço (moeda) pode ser pouco, e tira o equilíbrio.

**Pulseiras que quando desgastam realizam 3 desejos: **Aquelas de nossa senhora da Aparecida que você dá três nós, faz um desejo em cada no, e fica com ela amarrada até desgastar. Mas até ela desgastar, você já até esqueceu os desejos.

**Gênios de Lâmpada: **lembrem-se do Aladin. Do gênio do chambito e etc...

**Fadas Madrinhas:** Fadas que realizam os desejos das princesas da Disney. Como a Cinderela.

**Patas de Coelho:** Quem tiver uma pata de coelho lhe trará sorte para o resto da vida, mas se comer a carne do coelho, trás azar. Ou seja, nunca comam coelho.

_Bom, é isso. Muito obrigada por lerem e até o próximo capitulo._

_Mandem Reviews._

_Kissus._


	2. Chapter 2

__

Créditos a idéia do Cap 2 a minha professora de Português que me passou tal crônica que Yuuko irá contar.

_Direitos de xxx Holic reservado as 4 lindas autoras que fizeram essa obra maravilhosa da CLAMP e Boa leitura a todos._

* * *

**No meio da noite**

.

.

Watanuki já estava servindo o jantar com a ajuda de Maru e Moro. Yuko e Mokona já estavam ajoelhados em frente da pequena mesa de madeira. Yuko começou sua refeição já bebendo sakê. O jantar que Watanuki havia preparado, era Frango ao molho teriaky¹ .

Após o jantar, Yuko pretendia contar o que seria uma crônica urbana para Watanuki.

- Watanuki, até que ponto você iria para conseguir o que quer? Até que ponto você iria para satisfazer seu desejo amoroso? Sua vingança...

- Não entendo senhora Yuko, onde está querendo chegar? – dizia Watanuki observando a mulher de madeixas negras com um kimono púrpura a sua frente.

Ambos observavam a lua cheia que estava no céu. Mokona, e as outras duas garotas da casa, havia se retirado para dormir.

Afinal, Maru e Moro que sustentava aquela loja. Quando dormindo, a energia ficava mais forte, impedindo que a loja desabe.

-Já ouviu falar no conto "venha ver o pôr-do-sol ¹" ?

-Sim, a muito tempo, quando ainda estava na 8ª série, a professora de literatura internacional nos passou para ler. Sorte que nessa versão estava em japonês. É um conto Brasileiro não?

-Sim, mas aquilo não aconteceu no Brasil. Aconteceu aqui, em nossa cidade ².

-Mas aquilo não seria apenas uma crônica? Não é real...não?

Yuko olhou fixamente para Watanuki, e esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

- Como saber se tudo que lemos e ouvimos é real? Basta estar necessariamente escrito "baseado em fatos reais"? De vez em quando, o que imaginamos realmente acontece, o que escrevemos é real a partir do momento em que acreditamos realmente. Isso é chamado de premonições. Como na vez em que você comprou o sonho de Himawari. – A mulher agora, se dirigia novamente para seu precioso sakê, logo voltava a falar. – Está interessado em ouvir aquela crônica novamente, mais detalhada?

Watanuki por breve segundos, aparentou pensativo, mas logo deu sua resposta positiva a feiticeira.

- Claro, amanhã não terá aula devido ao campeonato de Kyodô que será a tarde. Poderei dormir mais tarde, pelo menos, mais uma hora e meia. Se não lhe encomodar senhora Yuko, pode-me contar.

- Um homem chamado Ricardo, convidou sua ex namorada para ir ao seu ultimo encontro com a mesma. Não a convidou para um lugar normal como um bar ou boate, convidou-a para ir ver o pôr-do-sol em uma ladeira próxima a um cemitério abandonado, A mulher se chamava Raquel. A pouco tempo havia se separado de Ricardo por dinheiro. Ricardo havia falido, Raquel sabendo, foi atraz de um homem mais rico. Esse era o desejo dela, dinheiro, ganância, luxuria. Era como uma meretriz qualquer. Mas ela não percebeu que Ricardo a amava de verdade. No fundo, Raquel ainda gostava também de Ricardo, mas a ganância falava mais alto. Atendeu ao ultimo pedido de Ricardo.

Foi ao encontro dele na ladeira. Estava quase anoitecendo. Faltava 20 minutos para o pôr-do-sol acontecer. – Yuko fez uma leve palsa recordando de seu passado. Ela já conhecia Watanuki a um bom tempo, e não teve receio de contar-lhe um mínimo trecho de sua vida. - Eu e Clow costumávamos a ir naquela ladeira ver o pôr-do-sol mais belo de todos. Eu, Kerberus, Clow, Mokonas e Yue. Era sempre assim. – Ao terminar soltou um suspiro carregado. Watanuki percebeu só por esse gesto que ela estava com saudades. Watanuki não se importando muito, deitou no colo de Yuko para ouvir a história. Ele estava cansado tembém. Fora um dia cansativo.

Yuko se surpreendeu com o repentino gesto de Watanuki, não imaginava que o garoto iria deitar no seu colo, mas não demorou muito para deixar quieto e continuar a história agora, sem pausas. – Raquel estava vestido exageradamente social. Reclamava toda hora para Ricardo sobre o local que ele havia escolhido. O mesmo apenas sorria. Ele a conduziu para dentro do cemitério dizia que queria mostrar a ela sua família que estava enterrada naquele cemitério. Raquel, sedeu o desejo de Ricardo e lhe acompanhou sem muita confiança no rapaz. Estava começando a ficar frio, dando sinal de que a noite se aproximava. Raquel falava frequentemente para ambos irem embora, ela não gostava daquele lugar, principalmente pelo fato de ser abandonado. Ricardo novamente sorria, falando que o que ele mais gostava naquele lugar, era esse abandono que para ele significava descansar em paz.

Depois de algum tempo, Ricardo e Raquel chegaram perto de um capelinha. O portão estava bem velho e rangendo. Ele abriu e deu espaço para que Raquel pudesse passar. A capelinha estava realmente em estado precário. Havia teias e aranhas para tudo quanto é lado. Raquel olhou para Ricardo como uma expressão de horror, este sorria novamente.

Mais a frente da capela, tinha uma peque escada caracol que descia. Ricardo disse que lá em baixo é que estavam enterrados sua árvore genealógica. Lembrou que havia uma prima que gostava muito. Que foi a única garota que realmente o amou na vida, e que possuía os mesmos olhos de esmeralda de Raquel. Ambos desceram a escada. Raquel foi para perto de uma das gavetas com medalhões que havia lá. Estas gavetas eram as cinzas e objetos de pessoas que faleceram. Antigamente colocavam-se em gavetas. Ricardo mostrou-lhe a foto a prima que falou. Raquel analisou-a, a foto estava muito antiga, mais deu para perceber a data de nascimento e do falecimento da menina. Fazia mais de 100 anos que a menina havia morrido. Raquel se apavorou e olhou para Ricardo rapidamente. Ele já estava no topo da escada indo em direção ao velho portão. Ela correu atrás dele, mas quando chegou, viu-o trancando o portão da capelinha. Nisso, Raquel reparou na fechadura. A fechadura estava intacta, era nova. Ao ver o sorriso sádico de Ricardo, ela entendeu suas intenções. Ele queria era se vingar dela por telo usado somente para luxúria e ganância.

Antes de partir, Ricardo lhe disse que daquele portão, ela veria o ultimo e mais belo de todos os pores-do-sol. – Após a longa história, Yuko olhou para Watanuki no seu colo. Percebeu que ele estava pensativo. Ela adivinhou os pensamentos do garoto. Ele estava pensando se Raquel realmente havia morrido, ou se conseguiu escapar. O final dessa crônica ficou em aberto.

- Senhora Yuko, o que acha que aconteceu com Raquel? - Dizia o garoto olhando fixamente para os olhos escarlates da mulher.

- Não sei. Gostaria de saber também. Iremos a essa ladeira amanhã. Então acorde cedo.

Yuko levantou deixando a cabeça de watanuki no chão. Ele ficava impressionado como sua mestra era delicada *sarcasmo*. Watanuki, naquele dia, iria dormir na loja.

No meio da noite, watanuki não conseguia dormir. Foi para a cozinha da loja, tentar beber um pouco de leite para ver se conseguiria pelo menos ter um pouco de sono. No caminho se depara com Yuko na sala, apenas com um kimono fino usado normalmente para dormir. Tão fino que era possível ver sua silhueta perfeitamente.

Nesse instante, Watanuki gelou, ficou vermelho e não sabia o que fazer. Despertou-lhe do transe, a voz sedutora da mulher.

- Sem sono Watanuki?

-S-sim

-Por que está gaguejando Watanuki? Algum problema? Por um acaso está...com um desejo?

* * *

**Vocabulário**

Venha ver o por do sol ¹ - É um conto escrito po Lidya Fagundes. Achei interessante a história, pois não sei por que, no conto verdadeiro e não alterado por mim, o "Ricardo" me lembra o Fay de Tsubasa. Então resolvi pô-la aqui.

* * *

_Fiquei trsite, pois ninguem me mandou Review..mas, entendo que Holic ainda é pouco conhecido mesmo passando do animax, não são todas as pessoas que procuram fic de tal anime._

_Mesmo assim, continuarei postando cada capitulo. Obrigada ;*_


End file.
